Souvenirs
by Soyann
Summary: OS. Depuis quelques temps, George Weasley ne pouvait plus regarder son fils sans se sentir affreusement mal. Mal à cause de cette femme à qui il avait parlé. Mal à cause de son fils. Mal à cause de son défunt frère.


**Bonjour, merci d'avoir cliqué^^ Cet OS est la suite d'un autre OS que j'ai posté il y a quelques mois, «** **Pain** **». Il peut se lire de façon tout à fait indépendante, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la première partie pour le comprendre. ( Mais n'hésitez pas si vous avez du temps à perdre, un peu moins de dix-neuf mille mots vous attendent^^ ) A la base, aucune suite n'était prévue, mais j'ai eu quelques petites idées, qui venaient compléter ce qu'aurait pu être la fin de** **Pain** **et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'écrive, histoire d'alléger un peu les choses.**

 **Pour mettre un peu dans le contexte, le premier OS parlait de Pansy Parkinson et de la construction de sa relation avec Fred Weasley. Celui-ci se situe après** **Pain** **et s'intéresse surtout à George.**

 **SOUVENIRS**

Depuis quelques temps, George Weasley ne pouvait plus regarder son fils sans se sentir affreusement mal.

Mal à cause de cette femme à qui il avait parlé.

Mal à cause de son fils.

Depuis quelques temps, George Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Pansy Parkinson lui avait dit.

Et il doutait.

Etait-il vraiment juste d'avoir appelé son fils Fred, à l'image de son défunt frère ?

Et si, plus tard, son garçon finissait par en souffrir ? Souffrir de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un souvenir ? D'un fantôme ?

Depuis quelques temps, George Weasley commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop égoïste, trop stupide.

Et si…

—George ? George, est-ce que ça va ?

George sursauta brusquement.

Et revint à la réalité. Au Terrier, avec sa mère, avec le souvenir de Fred sur le dessus de la cheminée.

—Oui, désolé Maman.

Molly Weasley l'observa un instant avec circonspection, s'assurant qu'effectivement tout allait bien. Puis, ne voyant rien de proprement inquiétant, elle raffermit sa prise sur sa plume et se réintéressa au parchemin posé devant elle.

—George, je te demandais si tu savais ce que Fred et Roxanne pouvait vouloir pour Noël…

Malgré lui, George se tendit et la dévisagea.

Par Merlin, c'était juste sa mère…

—Frédéric, lâcha-t-il finalement alors que le regard de sa mère commençait à nouveau à se remplir d'inquiétude.

Phénomène qui s'amplifia alors que l'incompréhension s'y mêlait.

—George, qu'est-ce que…

—Frédéric, répéta-t-il fermement. Son nom est Frédéric, pas Fred.

Molly voulut se lever et tendre une main vers son front mais George ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'était redressé, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux.

—Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Frédéric ! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Immédiatement, un petit garçon de neuf ans dévala les escaliers de la maison familiale des Weasley. Peau mate, yeux marrons, élancé. Le portrait craché de sa mère.

—Prends ton manteau, on rentre, lui lança-t-il en essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit à cette réalisation.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils franchissaient la barrière anti-transplanage et alors que George s'apprêtait à les faire transplaner, son fils ouvrit la bouche.

—Papa, pourquoi tu m'as appelé Frédéric ?

George soupira, il fallait bien avoir cette conversation un jour.

—Parce que c'est ton nom.

—Mais pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça d'habitude ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

—Parce que…

Il s'interrompit et soudain animé d'une nouvelle résolution, il agrippa l'épaule de son fils et transplana.

—On est où, Papa ?

George regarda autour de lui. Depuis le mois dernier, le cimetière de Loutry-St-Chaspoule n'avait pas changé. A vrai dire, il ne changeait plus depuis des années.

—Il y a quelqu'un dont je dois te parler.

Doucement, George conduisit son fils à travers les pierres tombales et s'arrêta devant une stèle sobre, mais fleurie, et où une photo sorcière était incrustée. Dessus un adolescent trapu leur faisait un signe de la main, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il entendit son fils prendre une grande inspiration.

—Papa… C'est toi ?!

Il sourit avec indulgence.

—C'était… ton oncle. Mon frère jumeau.

Son fils se tourna vers lui avec une mine ébahi.

—Tu as un frère jumeau ?!

Pour seule réponse, George hocha la tête, contemplant le visage souriant de Fred, son Fred.

 _Non,_ se reprit-il, _mon Fred se trouve à côté de moi._

—Il s'appelait Fred.

—Comme moi ?

—Oui.

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs avant de pousser son fils vers la sortie.

Juste avant de transplaner, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils et posa une main sur sa joue.

—Fred, je veux que tu saches que même si tu portes le même nom que lui, tu es unique et je t'aime vraiment très fort. D'accord ?

Fred se jeta autour de son cou.

—Moi aussi je t'aime, Papa, déclara-t-il. Dis, tu me parleras de lui ? Rajouta-t-il timidement.

George ne l'en serra que plus fort.

X

George Weasley s'approcha d'un petit pavillon de la banlieue de Londres d'une démarche incertaine.

Devant la porte, il resta deux bonnes minutes à ne rien faire, le bras levé, prêt à frapper.

Finalement, le rouquin se dit qu'il pouvait tenter le tout pour le tout et donna deux coups fermes sur le battant de bois.

George dut attendre deux bonnes minutes avant que le battant s'ouvre sur une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'identité du visiteur.

—George, le salua-t-elle. Tu veux parler à Ron ?

Il secoua la tête.

—Non, c'est à toi que je suis venu parler.

—Très bien, entre.

Hermione s'effaça pour le laisser passer et ils s'installèrent dans le salon autour d'une bièreaubeurre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

—En fait, je voulais te demander un service.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se redressa et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

—Quel genre de service ? Fit-elle avec méfiance. Parce que si jamais ça a un rapport avec une quelconque blague je peux t'assurer que cette fois...

—Non, non, la coupa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le liquide ambré. J'aurais besoin de renseignements sur quelqu'un.

Si possible l'expression d'Hermione devint plus inquiète encore.

—Pourquoi ?

George se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi, effectivement ?

—C'est mon problème, finit-il par dire. Tu peux le faire, oui ou non ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Puis finit par hocher la tête. Elle avait confiance en lui, jamais il ne nuirait à quelqu'un intentionnellement.

—Qui ?

X

—Madame la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique daigne venir me voir dans mon humble boutique de farces et attrapes ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ironisa George en s'appuya avec ses coudes sur le comptoir du magasin.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, se donnant une expression infiniment condescendante dont elle seule avait le secret.

—Si tu préfères, je peux repartir avec ce dossier dans mon bureau pour travailler sur des cas qui ont vraiment besoin de moi, le menaça-t-elle en soulevant une mince chemise en carton.

—Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement en tendant la main pour lui arracher le dossier.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle le recula hors de portée.

—Ça dépend, tu t'es enfin décidé à m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux des informations sur Pansy Parkinson ? Parce que ce dossier est vraiment… _très intéressant._

George fit un bruit d'impatience avec sa langue.

—Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'à une autre époque tu aurais fini à Serpentard.

Elle sourit.

—Je vais tacher de prendre ça comme un compliment. Alors ? Insista Hermione en secouant le dossier.

George soupira. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de la retrouver.

—Très bien, abdiqua-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Parkinson est venue l'autre jour à la boutique et… elle a dit des choses étranges. Je veux juste en savoir plus. Je peux, maintenant ?

Sans un mot, Hermione contourna le comptoir et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

—Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait mais je te souhaite un bon courage pour la retrouver, dit-elle sincèrement.

Hermione posa le dossier devant elle et l'ouvrit.

—Elle doit être une des sorcières les plus dures à trouver d'Angleterre. Elle est officiellement domiciliée dans son manoir familial, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il a été cédé à une association humanitaire l'année dernière après la mort de sa mère.

George lui lança un regard sceptique pour lui signifier que ce n'était clairement pas son cas et Hermione roula des yeux.

—Peu importe. Sa mère était sa seule famille. Il parait qu'elle est restée avec elle quelques temps après la guerre. Après ça, c'est très vague. Quelques années après, on a des traces d'elle aux Etats-Unis, où elle aurait travaillé avec le ministère local en tant qu'avocate pendant quelques mois. Puis elle est revenue ici où elle a travaillé à l'archivage du ministère anglais quand sa mère est tombée malade. C'est très étrange quand on y pense car c'était un travail bien en-dessous de ses qualifications quand on voit son précédent poste et l'exigence des américains. Ce n'est pas le plus étrange. Elle a démissionné sans aucune explication du jour au lendemain.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

—C'est compréhensible, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose. Tu t'imagines, toi, trier des papiers toute la journée ?

George ne releva pas la remarque, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

—Et à part ça, qu'a-t-elle fait le reste du temps ? Et maintenant ?

Hermione soupira et George put dire à son expression qu'elle était tout aussi contrariée que lui de ne pas savoir, bien que dans son cas, « toucher dans sa fierté » devrait un peu mieux convenir.

—On n'en a aucune idée. Elle n'a pas remis les pieds dans le monde magique depuis une éternité – enfin sauf quand elle est venue te rendre une petite visite visiblement. C'est pour ça que son manoir a été donné à une œuvre de charité, il a été impossible de la contacter. Elle est sans doute venue pour l'enterrement mais à part ça… Je suis désolée, je sais ça devait te tenir à cœur pour que tu viennes m'en parler…

Mais George n'écoutait déjà plus ses explications. Bien qu'il soit désappointé de ne pas avoir d'informations concrètes, une chose avait retenu son attention. L'enterrement… Quelqu'un avait nécessairement du la voir… et il avait sa petite idée de chez qui chercher.

—Au contraire, merci beaucoup Hermione.

X

C'était fou. Totalement fou.

George ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin irrépressible de retrouver Pansy Parkinson. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait le faire avant de devenir fou et qu'il était vraisemblablement prêt à tout pour le faire.

Oui, c'était incontestablement ça.

Sinon, il ne se serait pas retrouvé devant la porte du manoir de Théodore Nott à attendre qu'un elfe ramène son maître.

—Un Weasley ? Retentit une voix, incrédule bien que maîtrisée. Ici ?

George sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Théodore Nott, dans toute sa splendeur, descendait les marches du grand escalier qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant lui, le rouquin s'étonna de sa grande taille.

—Que puis-je pour toi, George ?

—Toi, pas grand-chose. Tes souvenirs, par contre…

Théodore s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer, le conduisit dans un petit salon adjacent, l'invita à s'assoir sur un canapé en cuir brun et lui servit un verre de whiskey-pur-feu sans même lui demander son avis.

George prit le temps d'en boire une gorgée avant de parler.

—Aussi bon que dans mon souvenir, fit-il d'un ton appréciateur en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.

—Il est trop bon pour en changer, répondit simplement l'autre.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant simplement du calme qui régnait entre eux.

—Tes potions sont presque prêtes, déclara le Serpentard. Tu pourras venir les chercher d'ici la fin de la semaine.

George hocha simplement la tête.

Après la guerre – après la mort de Fred – le rouquin avait voulu reprendre l'affaire qu'il avait montée avec son frère, mais au bout de quelques semaines, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'un souci majeur se présentait bien trop rapidement.

A lui seul, George ne pouvait pas assurer la production de toute leur gamme de produits. Plus que ça, c'était toujours Fred qui se chargeait des potions et lui des sortilèges car bien que brillants tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas les même domaines de prédilection.

Alors, par honneur pour son frère parce qu'il devait faire fonctionner leur entreprise, George avait été obligé d'embaucher quelqu'un pour l'aider à produire. Une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait fini par rencontrer Théodore Nott, un brillant potionniste dont personne ne voulait à cause de son nom.

Et une chose en entrainant une autre, les deux hommes avaient fini par sympathiser – bien que sympathiser était peut-être un grand mot.

Raison pour laquelle George se tournait vers lui en particulier.

—Est-ce que tu as été aux funérailles de Moira Parkinson ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, George se serait félicité d'avoir réussi à faire sursauter l'autre homme.

—Bien sûr, ma famille fait partie des vingt-huit, ç'aurait été très mal vu de ne pas m'y rendre.

—Est-ce que Pansy Parkinson y était ?

Théodore le regarda un bon moment avant de répondre.

—Bien entendu. C'était sa _mère_.

George haussa les épaules.

—Sait-on jamais, Malefoy a bien crée un scandale en clamant à la presse qu'il ne comptait pas aller à l'enterrement de son père.

—Drago est un crétin, répondit simplement le Serpentard.

Théodore se pencha en avant, prenant appui sur ses genoux.

—Maintenant dis-moi, George. Tu n'es quand même pas venu me voir, moi, uniquement pour ça, si ?

Comme George ne répondait pas, il rajouta :

—Crache le morceau. Ou alors tu connais la sortie.

Le rouquin soupira.

—Il faut que je retrouve Pansy Parkinson. Tu peux m'aider ?

—Ça dépend. Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

—Elle est venue au magasin l'autre jour et nous n'avons pas pu finir notre conversation.

Théodore se redressa avec un sourire en coin.

—Si elle est partie, c'est sans doute qu'elle ne voulait pas la finir.

George s'agita un instant sur son siège.

—Tu ne comprends pas. Elle m'a parlé de _Fred_! Il faut que je la retrouve pour enfin comprendre ce qu'elle m'a dit sinon je vais devenir _fou_. Ce qu'elle m'a dit, ça m'obsède littéralement.

—Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

—Au nom de notre amitié ?

—Amitié est un bien grand mot, Weasley.

George s'avachit quelque peu. Il avait essayé.

Théodore soupira discrètement et s'enfonça dans son siège.

—Très bien, mais tu m'en devras une et si jamais j'entends parler d'un quelconque grabuge que tu aurais causé…

X

—Mon amour ! Je t'en supplie ! Reviens, ne m'abandonne pas à ma famille ! Ils me tueraient ou pire : me forceraient à épouser Hector, cet être abject !

Aussitôt, l'homme se figea, avant de faire demi-tour, d'embrasser passionnément la femme et de lui faire une déclaration enflammée. Ils finirent par sortirent par une petite porte, au fond de la salle.

Un autre homme finit par arriver, maudissant les deux amoureux.

Puis il finit par partir aussi et, finalement, une vingtaine de personnes firent leur entrée et s'alignèrent, avant de s'incliner profondément.

Quand les rideaux furent tirés, George se leva du fauteuil où il était installé au fond de la salle et se faufila discrètement dans la zone du théâtre réservée aux artistes.

—C'était une très belle performance, Parkinson.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme brune qui raccrochait un costume sur un cintre sursauta et le morceau de plastique s'écrasa au sol. Quand enfin Pansy se retourna, son visage était livide et ses yeux se voilèrent, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, elle n'était plus là, devant lui, mais des années auparavant, avec le fantôme de ses souvenirs.

Ce qui, en soit, devait très certainement être le cas.

—Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

George leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

—Je veux juste parler un peu.

Pansy fit un geste de la main en direction de sa poche, comme si elle voulait sortir sa baguette, mais elle jeta un regard incertain aux moldus autour avant de se stopper. A la place, elle se rapprocha de lui pour éviter qu'on les entende.

—Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix encore plus froide.

George haussa les épaules.

—Théodore Nott a des ressources insoupçonnées, mais ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Brièvement, une grimace méprisante passa sur son visage.

—J'aurai du m'en douter, cracha-t-elle avec une hargne à peine retenue.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui.

—Maintenant je te préviens, susurra-t-elle, tu vas gentiment repartir d'où tu es venu et ne plus jamais t'approcher de moi.

—Mais…

—Chérie, un problème ? Le coupa une voix dans son dos.

George se retourna, agacé, pour voir un homme brun, de grande taille, qui retenait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années derrière lui. Sa main était posée sur ce que le roux reconnut comme étant une arme moldue accrochée à sa taille.

Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

—Tout va bien, Dan. Juste… quelqu'un qui devrait apprendre à rester à sa place.

—Monsieur, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir partir.

George obtempéra sous le regard soulagé de Pansy Parkinson.

X

Malgré tout, George n'abandonna pas. Il revint voir les représentations de Pansy Parkinson aussi souvent que possible et attendit avec impatience le jour où sa famille ne viendrait pas.

Cela arriva rapidement et souvent, à son grand étonnement, mais la femme, le voyant venir, s'empressait toujours de s'éclipser.

La chance lui sourit néanmoins au bout de quelques semaines.

Pansy avait été forcée de rester un peu plus longtemps pour discuter avec les autres comédiens et il l'avait attendu de pied ferme, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de discuter avec lui.

—Tu es une vraie plaie, Weasley, tu le sais, ça ?

En soupirant, elle s'adossa à une caisse, ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière.

—Si j'accepte de te parler, est-ce que tu arrêteras de me harceler ?

Sa voix était presque suppliante, comme si elle souffrait de le voir là aussi souvent.

—Peut-être, concéda-t-il.

—Très bien.

Pansy allait continuer quand quelqu'un l'interpella pour lui dire qu'elle devait partir car il devait fermer.

Elle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

—Soit, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Viens, allons autre part.

—Maintenant ? S'exclama le roux.

Pansy, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, se retourna vers lui avec une moue agacée.

—Tu veux parler, oui ou non ?

Sans un mot, il la suivit et faillit s'étouffer quand elle le fit monter dans un de ces engins moldus, une _voiture_.

—Tu as le permis, toi ?! Fit-il avec incrédulité.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

—Bravo Sherlock Holmes. Je vis parmi les moldus au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, bien sûr que j'ai le permis !

Elle démarra et au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres.

Pansy sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivie de peu par George.

—Dan n'est pas là, il travaille. On a tout notre temps. Par contre…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un enfant se jeta littéralement sur elle.

—Maman ! Mary n'a pas voulu jouer avec moi !

Alors, au plus grand étonnement de George, Pansy se mit à genou devant le garçon et lui caressa la joue.

—C'est son droit, mon cœur.

Il étouffa un sanglot.

—Mais elle a dit que j'étais… (Nouveau sanglot.) que j'étais _bizarre._

Immédiatement Pansy le serra contre elle en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Et George ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer à la vue du garçon si triste et s'était retrouvé l'instant d'après agenouillé à ses côtés.

—J'ai un fils d'à peu près ton âge, ça te dirais de jouer avec lui de temps en temps ? Fit-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te rencontrer.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et se tourna vers sa mère, plein d'espoir.

—Je peux Maman ? Dis, je peux ? S'il te plait ?

Pansy hésitait clairement, son regard incertain passant de George à son fils.

—Il s'appelle Frédéric, dit-il car d'une certaine façon, il savait que c'était un moyen suffisant pour la convaincre.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

—Merci Maman ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant à travers ses larmes avant de soudainement afficher une mine inquiète. Mais… et si lui aussi me trouve bizarre ?

George eut un sourire en coin en jetant un coup d'œil à Pansy.

—Je suis sûr que non.

Le roux se redressa et jeta un regard incertain à la jeune femme.

—Si tu veux, je peux aller le chercher pour qu'ils jouent pendant qu'on parle….

—Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

—Ton fils a besoin de côtoyer des enfants sorciers, essaya-t-il de la convaincre. Parce que c'est ce dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

—Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle. Va le chercher.

Immédiatement, George se dirigea vers la cheminée et se rendit au Terrier pour récupérer Fred. Après avoir bataillé avec sa mère pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il revint avec un garçon métis à ses côtés.

Les deux enfants furent présentés et envoyés jouer dans le jardin alors que Pansy et lui s'installaient à table autour d'une tasse de thé et de biscuits secs.

—Merci, finit par dire Pansy en évitant son regard. Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça parce que ça t'engage d'une certaine façon à…

—Rester cordial ? Compléta George en souriant. Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas menti l'autre fois. Je veux juste parler et… m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit, l'autre fois, à la boutique. Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas… adéquat.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

—Je n'ai pas été très sympa non plus. Après tout, tu élèves ton fils comme tu l'entends.

Elle lança un regard vers l'extérieur.

—Et de ce que je vois il a l'air très bien élevé.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Puis George prit son courage à deux mains.

—Je voulais te parler de ce que tu m'as dit, l'autre fois. A propos de Fred, crut-il bon de préciser.

—Quoi d'autre ? Ricana Pansy.

—Tu as dit que nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir été blessés par la mort de Fred, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Est-ce que tu le connaissais ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Pourtant... il de me disait tout.

Pansy posa sa tasse un peu brusquement devant elle.

—Vous étiez jumeaux, fit-elle d'une voix sèche, pas siamois. Il avait le droit d'avoir sa propre vie.

—Bien sûr ! S'empressa-t-il de se corriger. Mais… vous sortiez ensemble, non ? Je pensais qu'il me faisait confiance.

Pansy soupira. Puis inspira longuement comme pour se donner du courage.

—Non, nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Nous étions juste amis. Mais… Je tenais beaucoup à lui.

Mu par un quelconque instinct, George posa sa main sur la sienne.

—Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que tu n'avais perdu personne. C'était injuste de ma part.

—Après coup, je me dis que je l'ai peut-être un peu mérité. Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec vous. J'aurais dû être plus courageuse, affirmer mes idées et ne pas me laisser guider par mes peurs.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

—Peut-être qu'alors, j'aurais pu profiter un peu plus de lui et… peut-être que… j'aurais pu lui sauver la vie, si j'avais combattu avec lui…

George pressa un peu plus sa main pour la réconforter.

—Tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider. Personne ne le pouvait. S'il est mort ce jour-là, c'est qu'il devait mourir. Rien n'aurait pu changer ça, aussi tragique que ce soit.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si elle avait su que George Weasley était la personne capable de la réconforter… Elle aurait été le voir bien plus tôt.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence, à boire leur thé, à se réconforter mutuellement.

George ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Parler de son frère, même si c'était pour découvrir qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait, était rafraichissant. C'était comme… une bouffée d'air frais. Une occasion de le faire revivre mais sans que cela soit vain ou douloureux.

—Est-ce que… commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me parler de ton Fred ?

Avec un faible sourire, Pansy hocha la tête et commença à parler, des étoiles dans les yeux.

X

Un an plus tard, Julian Peterson et Frédéric Weasley firent leur entrée, ensemble, à Poudlard. Et pour la première fois, deux enfants Weasley et Parkinson furent amis, aux yeux de tous, comme cela aurait dû l'être des années auparavant.


End file.
